La lógica del amor
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Estonia puede ser un genio en muchas cosas, pero últimamente le ha venido una duda; "¿Qué es el amor?". Él quiere saber el significado científico-creíble a su juicio-, del amor. Después de darle vueltas al asunto, quedo en que solo había una nación que podría explicarle la verdad: Francia. Mientras, el francés sacará provecho de esto/ cuarto fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


La lógica del amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué es el amor?

Una muy buena pregunta, que, en uno de sus momentos de ocio, Eduard se preguntó. Porque, le preguntas de la creación del mundo, y él te responde que fue con el Big bang, y que la explicación de la Iglesia dejaba algunos cabos sueltos que al final, no respondían nada. Le preguntabas como fue que el ser humano hablaba tantas lenguas diferentes, y en lugar de hacer alusión a la Torre de Babel, lo hacía con la explicación más real, que era que al evolucionar, la pera al separarse del cuello dio la capacidad del habla. Preguntabas del como uno puede entender a la persona ajena, y apuntaría al austriaco del Psicoanálisis.

−A veces me llega a asustar que seas más máquina que persona, Estonia−bromeó el representante de Lituania. El rubio soltó una risa con él, sin darse cuenta que, en parte, el castaño profesó indirectamente su preocupación.

Les dijo a los otros bálticos sobre esa nueva duda que le ha estado dando rodeos:

¿Qué es el amor?

−Pregúntale a Toris, él siempre señala amar a la señorita Bielorrusia−este enrojeció con la mención de la muchacha eslava−, aún así, lo encuentro besuqueándose con el señor Polonia−soltó el secreto.

−¡Raivis!−frunció el ceño ante la sinceridad del de ojos zafiro.

−¿Qué?−el más bajo no dio importancia al enojo del lituano, es más, lo ignoro por completo. Su cara se ilumino repentinamente− ¿y si le preguntas a alguien? Uno de los nuestros que haya sentido el amor en su vida.

Estonio sonrió ante esa proposición−Muy buena idea, Raivis.

Empezaron por decir nombres:

−¿Qué te parece España? Casi todas las veces que me lo encuentro, habla de su amor hacia el Sur de Italia−sugirió el ojiverde.

−Sí, es un país muy apasionado en cuanto hablar−considero el del lentes.

−Pero se la pasara hablando de Italia del Sur, y nunca llegarían a nada−les sorprendía el inesperado, y muy ingenioso, razonamiento del rubio menor−Yo creo que Grecia sería ideal, después de todo, es un país filosófico, lo que es igual a los sentimientos y el porqué de ellos.

−Además de irse por las ramas, dormirá sobre ti, o hablara de sus gatos o de Japón-por si no sabías de su reciente relación-, tampoco es buena opción−descarto al heleno−Inglaterra podría ser, o el señor Alfred.

−Claro, de seguro el señor Inglaterra estará muy cómodo hablando de la relación que tiene con una de las hijas del señor España−otra sorpresa de Raivis; el uso del sarcasmo ¿Qué le pasaba al más pequeño de los bálticos?−El señor Estados Unidos no creo que sacie tus dudas, es nuevo en cuanto a relaciones.

−¿Nuevo en las relaciones?−el chico ignoro la sombra que se formó en los ojos de Laurinaitis.

−No respondas, Raivis, _por favor_ −con una sonrisa amable, el de cabello castaño le pidió que no continuara. Seguidamente, miro a los azules de Eduard−Entonces, solo queda la opción más obvia y por la que debimos empezar…Francia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

−Entonces… ¿aceptas?−pregunto el estonio al rubio frente a él.

En una de las reuniones de la ONU, Estonia pidió hablar con el francés mucho antes del inicio de la reunión. Este se encontraba hablando con sus dos amigos del alma, y los tres se desconcertaron, pues, ellos no tenían una relación cercana con el báltico de lentes- en verdad, era nula-. Pero, contrario a lo que creyó que harían, lo dejaron solo con el rubio.

Le explico lo que quería; saber el significado del amor. Y, tal parecía, que el galo lo conocía, pues dirigió una mirada lujuriosa, al fanático de la computación−No sabía que deseabas estar de esa forma, y yo que pensaba que eras asexual. Pero era cuestión de tiempo de que cayeras en los encantos del Hermano Mayor~−se acercó con dobles intenciones al de aspecto nerd, más este logró evadirlo.

−Por Mark Zuckerberg, me refiero a que me ayudes a encontrarle una explicación lógica del amor−fue más explícito−Tú eres un país que se dictar ser experto en dicho tema, inclusive tienes a París, _"La ciudad del amor";_ Quiero encontrarle el sentido científico.

Esta vez, el de habla romance pareció dejar su lado picaresco, para pasar a la burla−no puedes entender el amor de una forma tan fría.

−Todo tiene una explicación, y debe ser ligada a la ciencia, son más fiables las fuentes que _La Biblia_ o _El Corán_ −justifico.

−Oh~, ya veo−quedaron en silencio, él esperando respuesta y el otro pensando. Francis sonrió con diversión−te dire todo lo que se del amor, en la hora del almuerzo−se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a la reunión que en minutos daría inicio.

Entretanto, Eduard quito de su lista mental el plan B para convencer al francés, y no se puso a divagar sobre el porqué este acepto tan rápido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cafetería del recinto se vio arrebatada por una avalancha de naciones, que, buscaban aprovechar esa media hora para hacer lo que se les viniera en gana, antes de regresar al resto de la aburrida reunión que nunca llegaría a nada.

Francis le hizo un gesto a Estonia para que se sentará con él, mientras que, por segunda vez en el día, el par de amigos del rubio se alejaba para acercarse con sus respectivas parejas-el prusiano con la húngara y el ibérico con el italiano-. Ya al lado suyo, esperó a que el francés empezará su charla. Pasaban los minutos, y esta nunca llegaba.

−Y…¿Cuándo inicias?

−¿El qué?−se había servido de la botella de vino que él trajo-pues, según su propio juicio, nada se compara al que viene de su nación.

−Pues tu explicación del amor−respondió con obviedad. Cuando dijo eso, el galo empezó a toser y dejo su copa en la mesa. El de lentes, no comprendió porque comenzó a reír repentinamente−no entiendo el chiste−comenzó a cabrearse al no entender por qué-más que claro que odia no comprender-reía.

−Ah~, mon ami, se nota que eres amateur en este tema. Yo pensaba que casi era una broma−se vio ofendido por tal afirmación. Si él iba a preguntar algo, era porque no sabía−, ahora estoy seguro que no−carraspeo−si tanto quieres saber, haz caso a todo lo que diga−asintió, olvidándose de su molestia, reemplazándola por emoción− el primer paso es…observar.

Estonia estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea, después de todo, la observación era importante en la Ciencia− ¿y qué quieres que observe?

El ojiazul sonrió amigablemente−solo a quien yo te diga que observes.

−"Ah, entonces debo observar a la gente"−concluyó.

−Primero, observa a Anglaterre –obedeció inmediatamente a su mentor en la investigación.

El británico se encontraba hablando con Rumanía y Noruega, una conversación amena al ver como el rumano reía y los otros no parecían incomodarse o molestarse. El ojiverde le dijo algo a sus compañeros, alejándose de ambos. Una chica de mirada ámbar y pelo oscuro se acercó a él para conversar, pero al principio le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Como consecuencia, el rubio se sonrojo furiosamente por el acto de la chilena. En una mesa cercana, se escuchaban unos "uhhh~" de burla, y los emisores eran los gemelos irlandeses, mientras los otros dos integrantes negaban con la cabeza.

Francia rio ante la escena, pero Estonia seguía sin comprender−ahora mira a Estados Unidos.

El americano se encontraba más emocionado que de costumbre, le hablaba velozmente a una copia de él pero más, eh, ¿invisible? Daba igual. En un momento, dejo de mirar al otro y se centró en la mujer que entraba al lugar. Eduard casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando el autodenominado héroe fue a abrazar a la hermana menor de Rusia.

−Creo que entiendes mejor el comportamiento de Lituania, ahora que ves con tus propios ojos la nueva relación entre esos dos−el hacker miro sorprendido a su maestro−¿no me digas que recién te vas dando cuenta? Toda Europa-por no decir el mundo- sabe de los sentimientos de tu vecino por esa chica fría y cuánto tiempo ha babeado por ella. Y que de pronto, venga este _niño_ y la tenga de novia en un dos por tres, debe ser frustrante.

Era deprimente decir que, solo se enteró del enamoramiento de Toris cuando Raivis lo dijo en su anterior conversación.

−Vamos con un caso más familiar, mira al menor de tus vecinos –hizo caso al instante, mientras otra pregunta vino a su mente; _¿Qué es lo que ignoraba de sus amigos?_

Galante parecía esperar a alguien, ya que aparto un puesto en la mesa de las micronaciones. El gritito que soltó Sealand fue lo que hizo reaccionar al rubio, girándose al de cejas gruesas. Entablaron una pequeña conversación mientras el no reconocido se sentaba. El galo hizo un gesto disimulado para que observara debajo de la mesa.

Fue el ojiazul quien lo ayudo a responder la pregunta anterior: no solo ignoraba a Toris y el momento difícil que estaba pasando, tampoco noto que Raivis y Peter salían en secreto, o eso interpretaba por cómo se tomaban las manos sin que el resto los viera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Concluyo la reunión de ese día, y, siendo sincero, sintió que no había aprendido nada. Como cuando se va a la escuela, está en una materia que no le agrada, y aunque se da el esfuerzo de entenderlo, no le entra en la cabeza.

−De profesor se muere de hambre−dijo en voz baja el estonio, culpando un poco a su "método de enseñanza".

−¿De qué te quejas, mon ami?−hablando del Rey de Roma, este lo rodeo con sus brazos, en gesto amistoso.

−Seré sincero, Francia; no aprendí nada−fue directo, descargando su frustración.

Recibió otra risa del hombre de cabello largo−Pues claro, esto no es algo que se aprende en un día, se requiere de tiempo.

−¿Para qué?

−Para ver los detalles−entonces, por la cara que puso el de lentes, decidió explicarle−¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que observaras a quienes te indicaba−recibió un asentimiento−¿Qué viste hoy?

−Pues, el señor Inglaterra conversaba con Rumanía y Noruega, luego se encontraba con Chile, y sus hermanos lo molestaron. Estados Unidos conversaba con, eh…

−Canadá−lo ayudo.

−Ese mismo, y luego fue a saludar a Bielorrusia. También estaba Letonia con las micronaciones, y se les unía Sealand, y ambos se tomaban de las manos debajo de la mesa.

−Ay~ Eduard−un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espalda cuando lo llamo de esa forma intima−, Eduard, Eduard. Tu vista solo ve de forma cuadrada.

−¿Cómo?

−Porque, yo vi a Anglaterre reforzando su amistad con ese par, y, a pesar de que ese intento de vampiro sea desesperante y ese nórdico sea casi igual de sarcástico que él, se tienen cariño. Entre él y su novia está más que claro que se aman, sus gestos lo demuestran. La familia de él se siente feliz por él, y por eso lo molestaban, ya que, el que ese amargado tenga una novia que lo ama, es algo que los alegra "excepto a uno"−pensó lo último−Hay una fuerte relación de hermanos entre los gemelos norteamericanos, Canadá ha sido paciente para que Alfred lo note, y esa paciencia es recompensada. Hoy vimos el milagro de que Bielorrusia estaba saliendo con ese comehamburguesas, y sus ojos tenían un brillo que, ni con su hermano, tenía. Para el final, tu vecino está pasando por su primer noviazgo, el primer amor, y tiene miedo, no de ser juzgado, pero sí de que juzguen al pequeño Sealand−había dejado boquiabierto al rubio.

−¿C-Cuál es tu método? ¿Cómo puedes ver eso y yo no?−quiso saber.

−Porque, mi amigo amante de la ciencia, yo no veo con esto−señalo su cabeza−yo observo con aquello−bajo hasta llegar al corazón del de cabello corto−Será difícil que lo comprendas, pues hay pocos métodos para comprenderlo; o te enamoras, o vives rodeado de amor, o estás dispuesto a amar. Tus amigos, al darte su amistad, demuestran una forma de amar−lo invito a sentarse en uno de los asientos que se encontraron al notarlo más confundido−Si quieres un significado especifico y simple, busca en Wik*pedia. Pero, si buscas saciar por completo tu curiosidad…debes ayudar a Lituania a superar a Bielorrusia, apoyar a Letonia en su relación, y estar decidido a abrir tu corazón, a pesar de los dolores que sufrirás.

Eduard tenía sentimientos encontrados; primero quería saber la razón lógica del amor, sin embargo, comprendió que para saber más debía dejar de lado su pensamiento cuadrado.

−Cuando aceptes que debes dejar de usar tu cerebro para este proyecto, te diré que me encantaría tener más salidas contigo−guiño un ojo de forma coqueta−será entretenido ver como progresas.

El galo se retiró al acabar de decir esa frase, dejando solo al hacker.

Antonio le dejo un mensaje de apoyo; el mismo que él y el prusiano le habían dicho desde esa mañana con el estonio.

Era irónico, dado que él era una nación demasiado afectuosa, DEMASIADO. Pero Eduard no. El hombre se lo pasaba pensando, estudiando, investigando, hackeando, haciendo cosas de nerds. Eran completos extraños además de diferentes.

¿Era ese misterio lo que le atraía del báltico?

Una simple atracción, nada más. Por ahora.

Quiso intentar invitarlo a una cita, pero el estonio se le adelanto con esta idea de comprender el amor; El destino quizá.

Todo dependía del otro, si salía por esa puerta y aceptaba.

Espero unos minutos, suspirando con resignación−soy un tonto−retomo su camino.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse provoco que una sonrisa apareciera inconscientemente-o consciente-.

−Acepto.


End file.
